Our Hetalia Christmas
by Yandere Kirkland chan
Summary: It's Christmas in the world of Hetalia. Everyone has their own Christmas stories. And now we get to see a few...


**OUR HETALIA CHRISTMAS**

 **A/N: It's Christmas! YAY FINALLY. Have you ever thought about the fact that today is the only Christmas 2015 and that it will never come again? So we'd better enjoy it while we can! This is based on my favourite happy Christmas song Merry Christmas Everybody by Slade. Btw the section titles aren't always the pairing labels they just say who is in that section. I hope you like it and have a very merry Christmas: Enjoy**

(E-N-G-L-A-N-D—A-N-D—F-R-A-N-C-E)

The island nation sat up in his lonely fortress of a mansion. England was snuggled on the couch with a hot cup of tea. He envied those lucky tropical nations who were dancing on the beach. There was another one of America's Christmas parties tomorrow and he was socially obliged to attend, bloody hell. He couldn't even drink whisky, the fairies had hidden all his alcohol.

"Only you could ever look so grumpy on Christmas Eve, mon petit." A voice said from behind England. "Bloody hell, Francis, how did you get into my house?" He questioned, rather alarmed. "The question is not how I got here but why I came." France said infuriatingly. England rolled his eyes "Okay then, _why_ are you here?" Francis gave his most dazzling smile and England started to worry about the answer. Francis dropped to his knees, where was this going? "Arthur Kirkland, will you do the honour of accompanying me to the Christmas party?"

England rolled his eyes, of course that is what Francis had come here for. How should he answer? _Bloody hell, no_ or _get away from me, you perverted frog_ or "Yes." He said. Wait, what? Where had that come from? Francis' eyes widened "Really? Oh that's brilliant news, mon petit!" He swept England of his feet in a crushing hug. "Get of me twat!" England cried trying to free himself. For some reason there was a feeling of relief in England as the Frenchman blabbered on about how perfect this Christmas would be with England. _I suppose this Christmas won't be as unbearable as I thought._

(C-A-N-A-D-A—A-N-D—A-M-E-R-I-C-A)

Canada watched his brother, amused. America was rushing around the hired hall, putting all the finishing touches to the decorations. Mind you, it had been Canada and Japan who had done all the work. But Canada saw no point in reminding him of that, seeing that America was having so much fun. "Hey, dude, can you hold the other end of this hangy thingy and help me put it up?" America asked. "Sure, Al." Canada agreed, taking the end his identical twin was holding out.

They walked away from each other and the hanging started unfolding into lots of beautiful, complicated patterns. "Wow, what is this stuff?" Canada said, surprised. "Dunno, I just found it on the internet and bought it! Now can you tape it just above that crack in the ceiling?" Canada climbed up the ladder and placed it where his brother said "Here?" He asked, the ladder was a bit short and Canada found himself on the tip of his toes, trying to reach. "No a bit to the left." Canada did as he was instructed. "No not there, like half way between that crack and the light bulb. Maple, that was a bit far, but Canada could probably manage. He leant as far as he possibly could without falling and could just reach the right place. He just had to press the sellotape down and… done!

Canada let out a yell of triumph, then the ladder tipped over and he fell to the floor. "Good going, Mattie, perfect placing!" America said. Canada couldn't tell if he hadn't noticed Canada's fall or if America had and just didn't care. "Help!" Canada whispered quietly from under the ladder. "Hey, Mattie, where did you go? Stop playing hide and seek, you have to help me hang up our stockings! Where else would Santa put our presents?" With that America left with is stocking, laughing. Mattie then spent the next 42 minutes trying to free himself.

(F-I-N-L-A-N-D—A-N-D—S-W-E-D-E-N)

Sweden was staring at the door coldly. He hated Christmas Eve night. Finland always left to give presents to the children of the world. Most of the time, Finland would obey him blindly. But, at Christmas, nothing would stop the nation from dressing up in that florescent red clown suit and riding reindeer until early morning. How could his wife not realise he was lonely? Christmas Eve was for staying with your family. All the nations had someone to be with, even the island nations. Everyone except him. All the other nations seemed to not like him for some reason. But that was okay, as long as he had Finland. But he didn't have Finland. He was alone on Christmas Eve.

Some jingling bells disrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Finland fly to the window on his red nosed reindeer. The newly arrived nation smiled, fully, through the window, waving. He hopped through the window then dismissed the deer. "What are you doing here?" Sweden grunted. "I delivered a lot of the gifts but then told the elves and angels to do the rest. I came home to see you, it is unfair that you would be alone!" Finland explained. A warm feeling spread through Berwald as he looked down at his wife, he looked so happy. That was the one good thing about Christmas, how happy Tino was. Had Finland really left delivering presents just for him? Finland was shocked when he looked up at his 'husband's' face and saw slight creases around his mouth. "B-Berwald? Are you smiling?" His only response was the normal expressionless stare but he got the idea. He jumped up to hug the taller man who, surprisingly, actually hugged back.

"So what do you want to do?" Finland asked. Sweden thought about it. He didn't mind as long as it was just him and Tino, he decided. He tried to put that into words but couldn't quite. But somehow Finland understood without having to hear the words. "Okay then, I heard that Rare Exports is on. I haven't watched it but I know it has something to do with my house and Christmas. So why don't we watch that and have some salmiakki? I'll find the right channel." So Tino and Berwald snuggled up on the couch together watching the movie and eating the tongue numbing liquorish, both thoroughly happy.

(T-H-E—C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S—P-A-R-T-Y)

Christmas day came and the countries of the world awoke to discover the perfectly chosen Christmas presents Finland had delivered. They all celebrated the day in their assorted traditional ways. But when night came all the nations started making their ways to America's house for his infamous party.

"Dude they'll be here any second, I'M SO EXCITED!" America was practically bouncing of the walls. You would think that after the hundreds of years he has existed America would start to loose interest in Christmas. But, if anything, he became more and more obsessed with it every passing year. In the morning, America had been a bit put out that he had fallen asleep before seeing Santa Claus, but he was back in the mood the moment he noticed the gifts that had been left for him.

The doorbell rang and America rushed to answer it with Canada trailing behind at a more leisurely pace. "Kon'ni chiwa, America-san." It was Japan, who gave a humble bow, with China behind him "We arrived at the same time as we are neighbours, aru." China explained. "Don't worry, I drove." Japan added, walking away with America. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" China shouted following them. America turned on the music, Christmas classics (classic pop songs, not that traditional shit) and dimmed the lights.

Soon nations were streaming through the door. The hall was filling up. Canada became anxious that they might not be able to fit everyone. America insisted they could, he had used this venue before. The room was buzzing with people but Canada and America were waiting for some special people. Their family, France and England (okay so maybe the France part was just Canada but you get the point). They seemed to be the only people not there yet. America looked really down "Do you think that he's not coming? England seems really awkward around me nowadays. He never comes to a single one of my birthdays, maybe he has decided to never see me at all." Canada looked up to find his brother looking really distressed. "I know that it's not like England to be late, but he loves Christmas and he loves you, he is definitely coming." He gave his brother a comforting smile.

At that, the hall door burst open and everyone turned around to see who had entered, and when they did all their jaws dropped. Standing in the doorway was an over the moon, smug Francis carrying a very embarrassed and indignant looking England bridal style. "We have an announcement, everybody, Angleterre and I are a couple!" Francis exclaimed, happily. "WHAT!" everyone looked even more shocked than they were before (if that was even possible). The rest of the bad touch trio whistled and cheered. "Bloody hell, Francis, all I agreed to was you taking me to the party for one time!" England shouted. Francis kissed the Brit then put him down. "Sure thing, mon petit." France humoured England. England looked as red as one of Spain's tomato's.

Once everyone had become uninterested in the pair and got back to their work, the America twins came to England. "Dude, is what France said true?" America asked. England's eyebrows knitted together in a scowl "Of course not. Don't believe a bloody word that frog says. I only said he could take me here!" The trio then went to sit down at a table in the corner of the room (America had wanted to dance but he wanted to spend time with England even more and the grumpy nation just wanted to sit and observe).

"Which wanker made this playlist? For fuck's sake. Nothing beats the good old songs." England grumbled. "You're no fun, dude. Gosh, I doubt that you ever knew how to party!" America complained. Francis (who had somehow materialised behind them) intervened "Actually, you would be surprised, Amérique, our Angleterre was actually quite the-" Francis was cut off by the next song. It was some sort of heavy metal rock punk version of a Christmas song. England's eyes lit up. The next thing anyone knew he was on the table singing (more like screaming with the song that was on) and dancing and completely rocking out to the song. The younger countries' jaws dropped, the older nations rolled their eyes and started cheering. Well this was certainly an interesting night.

Later on that evening Francis was looking for England. He found him behind the Christmas tree, drinking. "Come on, Arthur, go socialise and get into the Christmas spirit!" Francis encouraged. "I am well into my 5th Christmas spirit, I'll have you know." England slurred, holding up his drink. Francis read the label: _Britain's finest Spirit, Christmas bottle._ Francis rolled his eyes and hoisted Arthur up to his feet.

Oh, he had almost forgotten "Arthur, don't you want to open my gift to you?" Francis asked. "Give it bloody here, then" The Brit sighed. Francis complied and Arthur neatly pulled the wrapping off. An infuriated scowl filled his face when he saw the gift. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to be, Francis?" England said, angrily. "Try it on then, mon petit." Before England could protest his old clothes were gone and he was wearing a female Santa Claus outfit. It had a red skirt about 15cm long, only just covering Arthur's ass. The top part was pulled together by a golden ribbon that weaved in and out of the way-too-well-fitting material and his shoulders were covered by a miniature hooded cape. The look was finished, of course, with the Santa hat. How France had managed to get the whole thing on the protesting Arthur so fast, England didn't know. It was probably from years of similar practice.

"You look lovely, mon amour!" France cooed. "Up yours France." England grumbled, moodily. "I was trying to keep this PG but if you insist!" Francis said, pinning England to the wall. "Bloody hell, frog, that's not what I meant and you know it! Let go of me." Arthur struggled against him "Ah, mon coeur, you cannot go around saying things like that if you are not willing to follow through" Francis smiled at the younger nation, infuriatingly. England opened his mouth to complain but Francis cut him off "It's okay, Arthur, I know you are just too afraid of being dominated over, but don't worry, I am gentle!" Francis provoked England. "Ha," The nation scoffed "Who ever said you would be dominating?" Francis looked at England sceptically "Please, England, you know I love you, mon petit, but you could never win in a fight for dominance. Especially against someone as compelling as me." France fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh, we will see about that!" England growled.

Canada was just casually hording all the pancakes under the table when he heard something coming from behind the tree. Canada looked behind to see what was causing it and was horrified to see France kissing England, who was dressed in a female Santa suit, in what was obviously a fight for dominance. Things looked quite aggressive as neither appeared to be winning. Canada abruptly left before things got more graphic. He want forgetting that any time soon.

"Hey, dude, whatcha been doin?" America asked. "Please don't EVER ask me that again." Canada said, still traumatised. America looked at him puzzled for a second then let it drop "So dya wanna ditch this and go sledging?" He asked. "Anything that means we get to leave this place!" Canada said. "Okay, Mattie, I'll just go ask Iggy if he'd like to come." Canada's eyes widened "NO!" He yelled. America looked at him alarmed. "Uh, I mean last time I saw him he was drunk out of his mind. He is probably sleeping now. Best not to wake him, eh? You know how England gets when he's tired and drunk." Canada covered. America couldn't disagree and they went out outside.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Canada asked anxiously as he looked at the falling apart buggy America had hauled out from his shed. "Totally, dude, I made it myself! You know how great I am at building things, remember that time I made Arthur's rabbit a cage when I was a colony?" Sadly Canada did "America it exploded and all the rabbits died. England was distraught, it was the first time he ever punished you-whoa!" Canada was cut off as he was pushed down the hill in the sleigh. He heard a gleeful laugh and looked back to find America's sleigh was in close pursuit… too close. "America slow down!" Canada cried in alarm. The only response he got was a manic laugh.

Canada felt a massive jolt as America's sledge hit his in the back. With a scream, Canada went flying. He fell face first into the snow. When he started to get up, he was knocked back to the floor by his sleigh, which had also gone flying. America stood next to him "Ha ha, dude, you got sleighed! Get it? Cus you say it like slayed and it was a sleigh and dude you totally dropped!" Canada glared up at him America "Maple, that was the bloody stupidest pun I have EVER HEARD!" he shouted. America just laughed more "Dude, you hang out with Iggy WAY too much, you're starting to sound like him!" Canada let his face fall back into the snow with a groan.

England was panting, his head resting against the wall. He felt sweaty and gross but good, for a guy in a skirt he could dominate well. He looked down at Francis who, unlike him, was completely naked. He was asleep. His silky golden locks were slick with sweat. England hugged his head closer to his chest. Christmas day was almost over, soon would the year be, too. And with its pass would come a new year. England looked down at Francis with love. He then looked towards the future they would have and at the past they have had. Every year, every century, every age they may be brothers, may be best friends, may be enemies, or even lovers, but one thing England knew would stay the same forever; they would be together.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if I destroyed the song for you and from now on when you hear this playing in the car FrUK lemons will fill your mind and make you crash and die ^^. Please tell me if you liked it though. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
